Devil's Backbone
by Littlemetaldevil
Summary: Dean Winchester was an ordinary boy, he had friends and tried his best to take care of his brother while his father worked day and night to provide for the family. It was great, Dean was happy. Then he met him. The "Mistake" as his father called him. Castiel Novak, with his beautiful eyes and sparkling personality. It didn't take much for Dean to fall in love with him.


**|Dean|**

Dean's back was bare, the sun had turned it golden brown as he walked, he was wearing the only clean pair of boxers he had along with shorts that he had been wearing long after it was considered "hygienic."

He really had to do laundry, except he had no money for it. He didn't even have soap for that matter. But he wasn't going to go home with dirty laundry, he wasn't going to allow him to wear dirty clothes, Dean had promised to take care of him.

With a sigh he hefted the bulging bag of clothes higher on his back, the cord digging tight into his skin.

As Dean walked into the town he noticed how people, girls mostly, stopped and stared. They tried to be subtle, looking at him out of the corner of there eyes. Dean noticed anyway.

He had gotten those types of looks ever since he had turned fourteen. He didn't really understand why until Cas told him.

Cas, with his dark blue eyes and downright adorable personality Dean thought he was far prettier than any girl he's ever laid eyes on. But that didn't stop Dean from looking at girls every now and then. Like he was doing now, lazily smiling at them as he made his way into the convenience store.

"I had me a girl, who taught me those things a young man should know." He sang softly under his breath as he browsed the detergent lining the shelves, humming along to the song Cas had taught him. With a glance at the clerk who was looking bored as they chewed their gum but otherwise uninterested in Dean, he carefully put the detergent into the bag of laundry.

He browsed the shelves for a few more minutes before sighing loudly, bringing as much attention to himself as he could. The clerk looked up startled, his eyes focusing on Dean for the first time.

Dean shot him a lazy smile as he tried his best to hide the bottle among the clothes. Sauntering out the door he winked at the group of girls standing by the shop, humming the tune he'd been singing softly. While he didn't like country he did have to admit that it could be good at times.

Dean slipped in between two houses, taking care that no one was watching as he made his way into an abandoned one. Walking straight through the dilapidated building he quickly made his way to the other side being careful not to step too hard on the rotting floor. He pushed through the screen door and slipped into the woods, following a dirt trail back to the river that Cas was now living by.

They had to live that way, just for now, just until Dean found a job that could support him and an apartment. That's what Dean told himself every time he went into town. It helped soothed the guilt a little.

Humming quietly he began the three mile trek back to Cas, not noticing that the detergent had spilled onto the clothes, and was beginning to make its way around the bag.

...

"I had me a girl like cigarette smoke, she came and she went." That was the first sound that registered in Dean's ears as he made his way into the tiny bunker he and Cas had found.

It was a hole in the ground really, full of spiderwebs and crickets, but it was home.

"I slipped through his hands, to my back door man, under his chin." Dean sang back loudly, causing a thump to be heard underneath the small wooden table that Cas had found on the street one day.

"Jesus Dean don't scare me like that!" Cas poked his head out of the table where he had been kneeling. A cricket hopping his way towards Dean, who crushed it with his boot. He handed Cas the sack of laundry, scrapping the boot against the floor to get the cricket off.

"Dean?" Cas pulled out the detergent bottle, revealing it to be half empty.

"Son of a bitch, it must've opened up." Dean ran his fingers through his hair, as he realized he might have to go back into the town to secure another bottle.

He pulled the bag out of Cas's hands, looking in it, the clothes were soaked with the greenish detergent.

Dean walked up the stairs, making his way to the river that ran along side the bunker. He began taking out clothes & scrubbing them furiously as the lather began to clean them. Granted the water was brownish but since they didn't have enough money for the laundromat it would have to do.

Cas sat next to him, at first watching and then stripping his clothes to wash them along with the others. The water felt nice compared to the freezing cold of the bunker.

"Down, down on my knees I'd beg and I'd plead to learn a little bit more," Dean sang softly as he handed the soaking wet articles of clothing to Cas to hang them up. He pretended not to notice the fond little smile as Cas went inside to hang them.


End file.
